


Tongues and Teeth

by garrisonbabe



Series: Silver Forked Tongue [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Human Lucifer, M/M, Werewolf Sam Winchester, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights they would sit on the couch, Sam’s head in his lap, breathing deep and even as Lucifer ran fingers through his thick hair. He’d heard stories that some wolves didn’t like to be petted, they found it degrading. Not Sam. Sam would lie there and fall asleep with Lucifer’s hands on him, rubbing against his scalp and behind his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongues and Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maydei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/gifts).



It was Sam’s teeth he loved the most. How the boy could have his mouth closed and look human (if his hands weren’t visible), but the moment he smiled everyone got a flash of fang. There was the shock factor, the fear, the curiosity. The best was right after Luc would give him a strawberry or something else red, the stain of it so sweet on Sam’s lips and so bright between his pointed incisors.

Others would recoil and maybe it was cruel, what with the way that Sam looked at them so hurt and confused because he just wanted to say hi, but it always drove him deeper into Lucifer’s arms.

Werewolves were common anymore, no longer hiding out in the woods, bred in kennels like dogs. Sam’s line was wild, though, Sam was his little mud stomper, his hunter. It showed in the way he would grab onto something like the door and yank the knob off. A whine would sit in the back of his throat, brow furrowed in frustration. The human world wasn’t meant to contain him, powerful and unruly as he was.

He would look at Lucifer in those moments, claws wrapped around the gilded metal or whatever else. It almost looked like he was waiting for reprimand. But how could Lucifer ever punish him for that? For being so chaotic and beautiful. A doorknob was easily replaced.

Some nights they would sit on the couch, Sam’s head in his lap, breathing deep and even as Lucifer ran fingers through his thick hair. He’d heard stories that some wolves didn’t like to be petted, they found it degrading. Not Sam. Sam would lie there and fall asleep with Lucifer’s hands on him, rubbing against his scalp and behind his ear. There was a hypnotizing quality to the way relaxation would creep into his features, make his eyes glaze over until they fell shut.

“My good boy, Sam.” Even better when he turned his head and nuzzled Lucifer’s groin, a mischievous glint in his half-cracked eye and sleepy smile.

His movements were so fluid and controlled, so utterly calm even though his eyes were slipping into the melting caramel brown of his alternate form. Normally he would wait for Lucifer to take his own pants off, being that most fabrics couldn’t stand up to claws that could scratch through concrete. This night Lucifer simply raised his eyebrows expectantly and pushed his hips out, waiting.

Sam growled deep in his throat, deep enough that Luc didn’t hear so much as feel when it reverberated against his shins. Then his pants were gone, reduced to tatters of scrap cloth. The belt, a five-hundred dollar belt, was torn apart. He laughed at Sam’s enthusiasm, fondness and amusement running through his arousal.

The most unfair aspect of Sam’s wild heritage was that he could control a transformation. This was great on a full moon, Lucifer didn’t need to lock him up. However, when Sam let his tongue lengthen, his teeth grow and his eyes shine, Lucifer cursed every ounce of lycanthropic DNA he had.

Sam’s tongue wrapped around him, slick and warm. Then a fist, fingers overlapping the end of that very deft muscle. Lucifer ground his teeth and restrained cussing. When Sam wanted to do something, he did it right. Claws were kept carefully out of the way, nothing but the hardened pads of eager fingers and palm touching.

He started off merciful enough, squeezing and jacking him slowly. Occasionally he would slip his tongue off and wrap it another way, use it in tandem with his grip to lavish the head of his cock until Lucifer couldn’t help but cry out. That seemed to please Sam the most.

Lucifer’s hands shook as he buried them in Sam’s hair, keeping him close. Sam’s tongue was wiggling, skilled and likely cramped with how tight his hand was squeezing it against Luc’s dick.

“Fuck, Sam.” Lucifer took a deep breath and looked down, seeing the sharp ends of Sam’s canines digging into his own fist, little trails of blood trickling down his wrist and arm. He pulled Sam closer, so the head of his cock was behind the row of glinting teeth.

Their eyes met and Sam growled menacingly as he squeezed, back of his tongue twitching right against the head. Lucifer arched off the couch and came with a drawn out moan. Sam let go of him and pulled back, canine tongue lolling out of his human mouth as come splashed across the bridge of his nose and the swell of his cheek.

Luc felt like he was melting into the couch, sated warmth spreading through him along with a heady buzz. When he looked back he saw Sam sitting patiently, waiting. Then that long tongue lapped across his face, pulling in the dribbles of Lucifer’s release so he could drink them down.

When he was done Sam let his face shift back, looking mostly human again. He stood and towered over Lucifer, breathing deeply to keep himself calm.

“Get undressed.” Fabric tore, buttons landing on the plush carpet soundlessly. The poor zipper on his jeans was ripped in half, denim splitting all the way into the crotch.

Finally he was entirely free, cock springing up to smack his belly. Lucifer grinned and kissed the base, giving a small lick. The base of Sam’s cock was always so sensitive, even when his knot hadn’t popped. The left edge of Sam’s mouth lifted up in a snarl, another growl sitting low and hot in the air.

With a chuckle, Lucifer turned his head and parted his lips, sucking just in front of Sam’s balls. Growling turned into whining, the muscle throbbing under Lucifer’s attention. He’d probably be able to get it to swell without Sam even coming.

“Sam,” hazel eyes snapped to him, pupil eating away at the color, “you’re going to pop your pretty little knot, then I’m going to take pictures, all right?”

Sam whimpered and nodded, thighs shaking in an effort to hold himself up under the onslaught of his master’s desire.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for a friend over on tumblr after i teased her in skype about werewolf!sam being kept as a live-in bodyguard by lucifer
> 
> this will probably end up being a series, i just needed to get this bit out first :] hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
